Help From My Friend(s) - Rewrite
by Rebel277
Summary: Sam/Harry; Hell's Gate has been open and Bobby decided to call a friend to see if he can help. He wasn't expecting an entire team to show up. I'm going to update whenever, I don't have a schedule. Just a warning before hand...
1. Chapter 1

**Help From My Friend(s)**

_**Harry Potter/Supernatural**_

_Hells Gate has been open and Bobby decided to call a friend to see if he can help. He wasn't expecting the entire team to show up._

_Possible slash_

**Chapter 1. Help**

Bobby and the two Winchester boys wearily sat down on the couch in Bobby's living room. Books piled up in every corner but some where knocked down in their earlier haste. They had failed. The devils gate has been open and millions upon millions of demons have escaped. Now it was up to them to put the lid back on and put all the demons back where they belonged. The only problem is that there was only the Winchester boys and Bobby who knew what was really going on and the demons definitely outnumbered them. It was going to be messy unless they got some help. Ellen was out of the question as she and Jo was still mourning over the loses at the roadhouse, most of all mourning Ash. Most of their friends were now dead as well, so it was hard to find someone out there who would help and not blame them for the mistake they made.

Bobby, however, had one contact who would probably help if asked. He winced at the thought though, his friend was still a kid, no matter how old he got. The young man was strong and smart and always willing to help when needed but they hadn't exactly been on the best terms. That doesn't mean Bobby didn't check on him from time to time when he could. It was rather hard since the boy was half way across the world. Besides, Bobby really didn't want to drag him into another war especially since the kid had just gotten out of one. Unfortunately, it was the best chance they had at surviving the incoming apocalypse. Bobby fingered his phone, absentmindedly getting the Winchester's attention, and pressed the speed dial. It rang for a couple of seconds and Bobby pressed the speaker button, not wanting to hide anything from Sam and Dean. It only took four rings before someone answered.

"_Ello?"_ A British voice asked before grunting, the sound of metal cutting into skin echoed through the receiver. In the background you could hear the screaming and yelling of people obviously fighting.

"Harry?" Bobby asked hesitantly, wondering if maybe he should call back another time or just not call at all. Really, why would Bobby call a kid to deal with a mess that wasn't even his? He would be just like that stupid Headmaster at the damn school he lost the kid to.

"_Harry James Potter, are you seriously on the phone right now?! What's the matter with you?!" _A shrill female voice shrieked, making the men wince in surprise.

"_It would have been rude if I didn't answer 'Mione! Your the one always complaining about our manners!"_

"_Hurry up or so help me I will bombarda your ass!"_

"_Ok ok geez! You're mad women,"_ the male voice complained before giving his attention back to the phone. _"You heard the lady lads, who are you and what do you want?"_

"Harry it's me, Bobby Singer?"

It was quiet for a second before the voice answered, a bit timidly. _"Bobby? Your actually talking to me? Why? Something serious must of happened, are you ok?"_

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, especially as Bobby bowed his head in guilt. The fighting was growing quieter in the background but they couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

"We are alright for now but something really big happened. I really hate to drag you into this kid but-"

"_No, no I get it."_ The male voice sounded a bit sad before a nonchalant tone came from him. _"What happened?"_

"We sorta opened a Hell's Gate."

It was silent on the other side before loud cursing blew through, making the men wince again. Suddenly, the sound of battle burst through the phone, almost as if it had been on mute and the sound was just turned back on in full volume. On top of it all, they could hear Harry snarl angrily at them.

"_You bloody fucking idiots! We will be there in 20 minutes. Goddammit Singer, is that why you called me? To clean up your fucking mess?! That's low, even for you."_

The call clicked to a close leaving two young men shocked and one filled with shame, something he was rather familiar with when dealing with Harry James Potter.

"Bobby, who was that?" Sam asked, curiosity leaking into his voice.

Bobby sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Someone I used to know. A really good guy but I hurt him real bad and judged him too quickly which made us end up on bad terms. If anyone could help capture the demons and possibly save Dean from his contract, it would be Harry."

Exactly 20 minutes later the door to the kitchen slammed open. All three jumped up, pulling out their guns, eyes wary as they wondered if demons managed to break through their protection wards. They wavered for a second as a teenage boy, not much older than 17 walked through the door. He had unruly black hair, eccentric green eyes that were currently filled with anger. His lithe body was tensed and it was obvious he was pissed.

"Harry." Bobby greeted quietly, marveling at how much the young man had grown since he had last seen him (when he was only 14 or 15).

"What have you done?" Harry asked, the harshness in his tone not going unnoticed. He barely gave a glance towards Sam and Dean, hounding back to Bobby. "And why the _hell_ do you want my help?"

"What do you know about Demons?" Sam asked, tilting his head as he took in the new stranger.

Just as Harry was about to answer, he was cut off as water splashed into his face.

_He wasn't amused_.

"I know enough." He announces, wiping his face while shooting a glare at a smirking Dean. "Why?"

"A demon has been after our family for a while. We killed him just recently but accidentally opened Hell's Gate." Sam said sheepishly, guilt welling inside him as Harry rubbed his eyes.

"And I'm here, why?"

"We need your help getting the demons back in the hell hole they belong in," Dean snapped, aggravated by Harry's not-caring attitude.

"And breaking a deal." Sam added quickly, knowing Dean would overlook that _'small' _fact.

Harry blinked at the three of them before starting to snicker until it grew to a full fledged laugh but it wasn't a happy one.

"You-You cant break a deal." He shook his head in disbelief at the Winchesters. "It's like an unbreakable vow. You try to _break _it, you die. End of discussion. Who was desperate enough to make a deal with a demon?! What could be worth your soul?"

Dean snarled at his actions being judged by someone who didn't know anything about the Winchester boys and what they had been through. "I was saving my brothers life, asshole."

Harry quieted down with a smirk before nodding a little. "Okay, alright. I can respect that idiotic decision but there are other ways to ya know, help someone on the brink of death without having to sell your soul. Bobby would of known about it but he has a habit of losing people's numbers." Harry said nastily.

"Please Harry," Bobby pleaded, heart aching at the obvious damage his abandonment left on the kid. "I wouldn't have called unless I wanted to patch things up and get your help."

"You mean only my help. You really think after all these years when you could of called, visited like you used to or even fucking wrote a letter, I'm gonna believe you wanna patch things up? I mean, do you even remember the last thing you said to me?"

"Harry..."

"You told me if I survived the war to lose your number."

Dean and Sam both gaped in shock and probably wouldn't have believed it if Bobby hadn't reacted the way he did. It was too much of a John Winchester thing to do.

"I had just been though Hell. I watched someone I cared about die in front of me by the man that's been hunting me my whole life. I came to you for help and you shut me out!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't want to be another target you'd have to worry about, you were a child! You should of been able to act like one and not worry about the rest of the world!"

"And here you are, dragging me back into another war," Harry mumbled, eyes falling to the floor as he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry just crossed his arms in an oddly protective way over his body.

"Forget it."

Dean looked at Sam, both brothers feeling awkward at the turn of events. They always assumed they were the only kids Bobby really looked after and cared for but now there was someone else who depended on the man as much as they did but was let down. Dean stepped forward and lightly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, startling the younger man.

"We've watched our parents, friends, and good people die because of these monsters. We want to stop it and with your help, maybe we can actually...ya know...put an end to this once and for all."

Harry looked up at Dean, searching his eyes before looking to Sam.

Sam felt like his soul was being searched, like Harry could see all the sadness and hurt in his life. How much he desperately wanted to fix everything that he broke like his family and now the world as well.

Harry sighed, a slight pout on his face.

"Fine. We will help you. Saving the world is kinda what we do."

Dean and Sam smiled in relief when Dean processed the words and frowned.

"Wait a second, _we?_"

"Did Bobby not tell you?" Harry snorted. "Figures. Um, well, my name is Harry Potter and I am the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Help From My Friend(s)**

_**Harry Potter/Supernatural**_

_Hells Gate has been open and Bobby decided to call a friend to see if he can help. He wasn't expecting the entire team to show up._

_Possible slash_

**Chapter 2. Seven Deadly Sins**

Not a lot of things could surprise Sam and Dean these days. Years of hunting and training have seen to that. But to hear Harry say he was apart of the Seven Deadly Sins? That was a little unnerving.

Here is some background information to help ya'll out. The Seven Deadly Sins were considered a fairly new, fairly _dangerous_ hunting party. No one had heard of them until recently when they saved a group of hunters from demons possessing vampires. There were seven (as the name said) and they were vicious, bloodthirsty killers. Rumor was that God permanently marked them for a sin they had done in their past life. Something so damaging that their soul was permanently marked and they now had the powers that came from being a damning sin.

Harry rolled his eyes at the wide eyes and gaping mouths from the Winchester boys and lowered the top of his shirt, exposing his collarbone. Right along the delicate curve was a blood red dragon eating it's own tail.

_Wrath._

Wrath was considered the leader and most powerful of the Sins. He was the one who tore throats apart with his teeth and bathed in their blood...of course those were also just rumors.

Harry waited for them to make the first move. Would they attack? Would they yield? He wished he could read their minds and find out. Unfortunately, that wasn't his power.

The Winchester's shared a glance before putting their weapons down though close enough to grab if necessary.

"Don't worry, I don't bite…hard." Harry winked cheekily, making Dean smirk and Sam roll his eyes.

"Great, there's another one."

Harry snorted in amusement and idly looked over his nails, the boys now noticing was covered in black polish.

"So when are the others going to be here?" Bobby asked, ignoring the sharp looks Sam and Dean shot him. Did they seriously think Harry would be traveling alone?

"They already are," A shark like grin stretched upon Harry's face as he snapped his fingers. Immediately footsteps thundered in, voices arguing over each other before six more people came entered the messy room. Harry greeted them with a warm smile and the people took it as an invitation to explore, knocking over more piles of books, opening the fridge and anything else they could get their hands on.

"Hey!" Dean snapped, grabbing a red head's arm as he pulled out a beer to look it over.

The red head hissed loudly at Dean, his eyes slits which made Dean jerk away in shock.

"What the fuck?!"

"Play nice, Ron," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes.

_Ron_ just rolled his eyes and tossed the beer at Dean. "Stuff's shit anyway." And promptly went back to standing by Harry, arms crossed.

"So, what have you got us into now Potter?" A silvery voice asked from behind Sam.

Sam jumped in surprise, eyes wide. How did he get there?

The man had platinum blonde hair and deep grey eyes that looked over his tall frame.

"These idiot's opened Hell's Gate. It's our job to put all the demons back."

The blonde snorted in disgust, walking away from Sam with a sigh. "That's not all," He said, eyeing Harry with a frown.

"Harry," a stern motherly voice spoke from the library section of the house.

Bobby was getting stressed out from all these people invading his personal space and going through his shit without permission.

Turning to the voice, they saw a women with long brown hair, a beautifully curved body, and glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose staring at them unamused. She had a plain white button down shirt and blue shorts on. Her lips were a luscious red, giving Dean the feel she was the Bad Teacher sort.

"Just tell us what else you're hiding. We are bond to find out anyway."

"We also have to find a way to break a demon deal," Harry admitted with a sigh, rolling his eyes at her observation.

"But those are like unbreakable vows, aren't they?" The ginger haired boy asked. His blue eyes (haunted blue) gazed at Sam and Dean with trepidation. "Besides, what idiot would make a demon deal anyway?"

"I'll give you three guesses." Harry said blandly, before turning back to the Winchesters. "I think we should introduce ourselves, properly though." He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, gazing almost lazily at them though a certain power lingered in his eyes. It was almost like they could see the electricity pulse through them. It left everyone who didn't know him on edge. "I'm Harry Potter, Sin of Wrath. The Dragon Sin."

A blonde girl walked foreword, her crystal blue eyes foggy yet all knowing watched them, no emotion on her pretty face. "I am Luna Lovegood, Sin of Gluttony. The Boar Sin."

"Gluttony?" Dean questioned, looking over her small figure with confusion.

"Looks can be deceiving, Dean Winchester, son of Mary and John."

Dean took a step back, now effectively hiding behind Sam, his head peeking out above his little brother's shoulder.

"Moving on," Harry interrupted, patting Luna on the head and giving Dean a strange look.

The only other blonde in the room gave them a bored look and brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Sin of Greed. The Fox Sin."

The ginger haired boy, who was almost as tall as Sam started next. "I'm Ronald Weasley, Sin of Envy. The Snake Sin." He sent another hiss at Dean which made the man grimace.

"Nice..." Harry warned again.

Ron sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at the three older hunters.

"At least I don't have a damn basilisk as tattoo."

"Hey, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Harry grunted with a frown.

Hermione adjusted her glasses, slapping them both on the back of the head.

"Honestly," She sighed in slight annoyance. "I'm Hermione Granger, Sin of Lust. The Goat Sin."

"I never knew goats could be sexy." Dean whispered to Sam who rolled his eyes and snorted with amusement.

"Neville Longbottom," a plain brown haired boy with brown eyes said. Nothing seemed too special about him other than his soft good looks. Neville was sorta muscly but held himself in more shy-confidence instead of an arrogant way. "Sin of Sloth. The Bear Sin." He gave an awkward wave before flipping open one of the few exorcism books he found laying around.

"And I am Blaise Zabini, Sin of Pride." A tall, tan skinned Italian teen puffed out his chest and eased himself next to Luna. "The Lion Sin."

Harry broke a small smile and snickered to himself.

"What?" Blaise demanded. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just...You and Ron and your sins! It's just really ironic!"

"It would have been more amusing if Draco received the Lion Sin." Luna stated dazedly as she leaned from side to side.

Sam could vaguely hear a song being sung under her breath.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "God has a stupid sense of humor. Much like Potter."

Sam's arms erupted in goosebumps as the power of the seven beings was finally known. The aura they gave off was pure energy, pure lust and potential to destroy everything if they desired. They could rule the world and no one would be able to stop them.

"He doesn't seem that bad," Sam tilted his head.

"He isn't...normally. He's just been conversing with Loki lately. Honestly putting those two together," Blaise shook his head, black hair falling across his eyes. "Not our best idea."

"Loki is a friend. He may be able to help us, so it's not smart to dismiss him. But onto more important matters."

The rest of the Sins stood straight and gazed at Harry waiting for his instructions.

"'Mione, I want you looking through every single book we've got, there has to be a loop hole for Unbreakable Vows. We can use the information to find a way to stop Dean's deal without the shitty consequences. Check out the Black Library if you must, Creature will be of service to you."

"Alright," Hermione grimaced at having to deal with the ill-mannered creature but nodded and with a wave, she disapperated.

Dean gaped and turned to Sam and Bobby then back to the spot she disappeared from.

"Blaise, I want you too to start calculating every single demonic sign in America. Look for electrical storms, sudden death of crops, all from the last 24 hours."

"On it," Blaise nodded, flipping out a computer from thin air and starting to type on it, sitting comfortably in a recliner seat.

"Luna, think you can...ya know," Harry motioned to his head and the small girl nodded.

"I'll do my best," She hummed, turning with her eyes closed and promptly going back to singing 'Weasley is our King' under her breath.

Sam vaguely realized it was the song from earlier before becoming intrigued with the way Harry was being a commander.

Harry shot her a fond glance before turning to his remaining troops.

"Ron, I want you looking for missing persons reports from the last 24 hours through out America. Check the morgue, local police reports, anything. Demons are going to be grabbing everything and anything they can they can host. I don't want innocent people killed."

Ron nodded in understanding, pulling out his own computer and sat next to Blaise, quietly talking to the older teen.

Luna twirled and started talking to the wall in a soft whispery tone, her hand reaching back to grab Neville's hand.

The young man patiently waited for her to be done before following her around the house.

"Draco," Harry's voice brought Dean back to attention. "I need you to head to the Ministry in England. Tell them to keep a look out for any dark auras and stock up on holy water. Also tell them to check on the dementers in Azkaban. It wouldn't do us any good if they were enslaved to demons as well."

"Alright. Where are you going?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry who fidgeted under his gaze.

"I'm going to check on Teddy and Andromeda. I want to make sure they are safe and okay. I might just ask them to stay at the Black House until this all blows over."

"Harry..."

"It's going to be the last time I see them for a while, Drake." Harry huffed, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "I at least want to tell Teddy why I won't be there for his birthday. He's turning three you know."

"He is my cousin, so yes I know."

Sam gazed to Dean who looked sympathetic.

Sam couldn't help but ask, "You don't take him hunting with you?"

"What?" Harry snorted in disbelief, eyes flashing in annoyance. "He's just a baby. I know how John raised you two and I understand he did what he _thought_ was best, but Teddy is never going into this life if I have anything to say about it. His father would be disappointed in me. That's why I wanted to stay out but here I am!"

"His...Father?"

"I'm Teddy's godfather."

"Oh."

Harry sighed, letting his anger simmer down (his temper really grew since getting the mark and he couldn't help but wonder how Lilly would be if she had it). Turning to Draco, his finished his order. "When you're done there go to the American Ministry and tell them the same. Meet me here once finished and we will proceed from there."

Draco nodded, placing his hand on Harry shoulder. "Tell Teddy I said hi, yeah?"

"Of course," Harry nodded with a small smile.

In a flash of color, Draco was gone.

Turning to Dean, Sam and Bobby, Harry knew some answers were in order. And he wasn't known for sugar-coating anything.

"We're wizards."

His blunt answer shook the Winchesters more then they'd like to admit. Dean's hand flinched toward his gun but couldn't bring himself to grab it. Sam was at the very same crossroad. Harry was going out of his way to help when he already could have killed him so why would he shoot him? Besides, Harry was a kid with a child himself. They couldn't take him away from that.

"We aren't the kind your used too," Harry assured softly, looking all the teenager he was. "We were born with magic. We didn't even know about demons until we came to America. I swear." Harry gazed at them for a couple more minutes before chuckling. "You're taking this a lot better then most people."

When Bobby shifted guiltily, they didn't have to ask.

"I need you guys to do something for me." Harry continued, eyes falling to the three in the kitchen. "I want you to continue hunts, act like nothing's happened. Don't actively talk about it otherwise other hunters _will not _hesitate to attack you, friend or not. If you want to continue researching about demon deals," Harry said pointedly to Sam. "Be my guest but otherwise don't worry about it. If anyone can find something on Demon Deals, it's Hermione."

Sam nodded, feeling some of his tense muscles relax. He had been stressing himself since the moment they returned home, mind already racing with possibilities. He only had one year with his brother and he wanted to make the most of it.

Harry clapped Sam on the arm gently and turned to address all of them.

"I'm heading out! Ill see you guys in a bit, keep me posted or I will sic Kennedy at you."

Blaise, Neville and Ron paled at the implications, Ron mumbling on _why the hell he named the stupid Cerberus pup _while Luna giggled excitedly.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Harry said with a smirk before disapperating out of the house.

Sam and Dean shared a look of confusion.

_What did they just get into?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I have a feeling that we probably should have told _him_ that?" Dean asked, cringing at the look the redhead gave him.

"Because we probably should have."

Blaise sighed and ran a hand over his face. Taking a look at the computer screen, he winced as small dots started to appear everywhere.

Dean turned curiously cautious eyes at Blaise, but the Italian seemed drawn back into his work.

Ron gave the Winchester's a slightly sympathetic look and motioned them over.

Sam joined him, his brother at his heels, and the three of them peered at Blaise's computer.

"There have been seventeen _known_ demonic sightings."

"Seventeen? You'd think it would be Apocalypse now, but it hasn't even been a full day." Dean muttered tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Blaise nodded in agreement, clicking on one of the circles.

"Lincoln, Nebraska. Crop failure, weirdo electrical storms, etc."

"It's not much."

"But, its the only lead you got."

A loud pop distracted them and looked to the living room. Draco was taking a few heavy breaths before sighing, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I swear, the wizarding world _never_ changes."

"What happened?"

"Minister sent fifty auras at me and tried to get me arrested," Draco snorted. "Apparently, I'm an accomplice in helping Hell's Gate open."

"How'd they even find out so quickly?" Ron asked, turning back to his own computer with a frown as he hacked into news stations, the police and FBI units, and more.

"They're wizards. What do you expect?" Draco rolled his eyes and sat down. "Point is, they know. And guess who they are going to drag around to try and _fix _ the problem?"

"Harry's not gonna like it."

"Nope."

"So, did you get in touch with the American Ministry?"

"When I finally got through to Kingsley, I made my way there. A much warmer welcome. You know, they don't have dementors in America? It's weird to walk into a Ministry and feel...somewhat happy!"

Blaise chuckled, turning his head as the door opened and closed.

Neville had a slight sheen of sweat on his brow but otherwise looked fine.

"I finished putting up some protection charms. Should we put this place under the Fidelius? Mr. Singer could be the Secret Keeper," He suggested, wiping his forehead. Hummed agreements went around the room before Draco smiled shortly.

"Bring it up to Harry later," His grey eyes turned worried as he glanced around. "Shouldn't he have been back by now?"

"Probably, but I'm sure he's fine. Luna would have said something if Harry was in trouble."

They all took meaningful glances at Luna, who was in her own little headspace.

The Winchesters themselves shared a look of confusion but also knew that Luna was unique in some way.

Draco sighed in agreement then turned to the Winchesters. "So, where are you _heroes_ off too?"

"Lincoln, Nebraska, it looks like."

"Oh fun," came the sarcastic reply. "What even is in Nebraska?"

"Uh National Monuments, Carhenge-"

"It was rhetorical," Draco moaned, rubbing his eyes before turning back to the living room with a frustrated sigh. "He really shouldn't be taking this long. I mean, he is just checking up on Teddy and Aunt Andy."

"He could be helping them move into the Black House," Blaise said, eyes warily looking at Draco. The blonde was agitated and worried, which was never a good combination. "Seriously, Draco, calm down. Your acting like my mother."

"I am nothing like your mother!" Deal shrieked, eyes wide. "That woman is terrifying!"

"It's not my fault she tries stuffing you and Harry with food. You _do_ look like beanpoles. But imagine," Blaise's face turned serious. "Molly Weasley and my mother in the same room together."

A small shudder rocked the table at the thought.

Sam and Dean shared another confused look, feeling entirely out of the loop. Luna walked over to them with a smile and patted Dean's arm almost sympathetically.

"They'd either kill each other or coddle us to death...don't know which one's worse."

When Ron paled, Sam and Dean snorted at each other, shaking thief heads in slight exasperation.

"Don't say things like that!" The redhead hissed. "They might hear you!"

"They are all the way in London."

"But they'd know...they always know."

"That's creepy," Neville muttered, leaning against the sink.

Luna suddenly turned to Ron with a stern expression, "You should call your mother Ronald, or she'll send the Doxies after you!"

"Bloody Hell, that woman is mad," Ron sighed, wincing at the thought. "She doesn't even know how to use a tele..."

Draco let out another moan of frustration, standing up from his seat.

"Harry doesn't appreciate when you mother him, Draco."

"I'm not mothering! I have perfectly good reasons to be worried about him! Trouble never leaves him alone, and we never leave him alone, but look! We did, and he is probably dying in a ditch!" Draco snapped with a huff.

"Who's dying in a ditch?" Harry's voice rang from behind them.

He was glancing curiously into the kitchen, yelping as Draco punched him harshly in the arm.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?!"

"Why did you take so long?"

"I wasn't _that_ long!" Harry rubbed the sore and moved to stand behind Luna and Dean, almost like he was hiding. "Why'd you freak on me?"

"He's a worrywart, Harry," Blaise deadpanned. "Anyway, how's Andy and Teddy?"

"I AM NOT!"

"They're fine. I moved them into the Black home, and Kreature's looking after them. No suspicious activity or anything, but I felt better that they were moved."

"Neville had a rather brilliant idea earlier."

"What's up, Nev?" Harry gazed curiously at his friend.

Neville flushed and smiled shyly before straightening himself up.

"We should put this place under the Fidelius Charm to keep it safe, ya know?"

"You would have to ask Bob-err-Mr. Singer if you can. I don't know how'd he feel if we just spelled the place, but you, definitely bring that up to him," Harry nodded, stepping out of his hiding place.

Draco was marginally calmer now and gazed over Ron's computer, and the redhead having left to bother Hermione once he saw Harry safe back at base. Draco scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"I've never seen this many demon sightings before. We have _a lot _of work to do."

Harry shrugged and smiled brightly, "Might as well make the best of it!"

"Don't be so damn cheerful. We are going to get overtime for not conducting out _proper duties,"_ a grouchy Hermione mumbled, walking back in with Ron tailing her. "Why'd you leave him with me? I could hardly get anything done!"

"Don't worry, 'Mione. You'll have the bookcase all to yourself. We are going to head out so..."

"You're leaving me behind?" Hermione gaped, eyes burning with anger.

"Not _just_ you," Harry assured. "All of you are staying here."

Sam and Dean winced at the rise in protests. Bobby, having just walked in, blinked at the noise and looked questioningly at the Winchester brothers. Harry calmly listened to their worries and complaints before speaking.

"Look, Hermione, you _need _to stay here and continue looking at how to break demon deals without killing yourself. If anyone can find out, it's you, so I need this to be your _top _priority, not what I'm doing. Blaise, you have to keep up to date with these demon signs, maybe meet up with Ash at the Roadhouse? I have to be able to contact you immediately to receive data. Neville and Luna need to work on securing this perimeter and maybe having Madam Pomfrey create some healing potions. Besides, if Luna has one of her visions, Neville is the best at calming her down, and it wouldn't be safe if she came. Ron, I need you as a stand-in for Draco when you talk to the ministries. Your head, Auror, for a reason. Don't let them push you around," Harry explained carefully, making sure they knew how important this mission was for them.

Draco still had his arms crossed and an angry frown on his face, "And why can't I go? Not good enough, Potter?"

Harry smiled and let out a small laugh, quickly hugging his taller friend, "I need you to do the most important job for me, Drake. I need you to look after Andy and Teddy for me."

"But, they're protected with the charm!"

"Just in case. If anything happens to them, I need you to tell me. I need Teddy safe, Draco. Please..."

"Alright," Draco finally conceded, a sigh escaping his mouth. "Just make sure to come back. He gets fussy when you're gone for too long."

"Deal," Harry smiled at his team. "Let's get this show on the road."


End file.
